With the rapid development of the industrial technology, a variety of electronic products are weeded through the old to bring forth the new. Before the novel products are released, a series of reliability testing and life span testing procedures are performed on the products to ensure the quality of the products. Specifically, a spring is a key component in a vibration system and various types of spring are utilized to different fields system for application requirement. The spring stores the energy quantity by deforming itself and releases the deformation energy when necessary. Thus, the spring is usually used in the mechanical structure of the electronic products. For example, the articles for daily use, mechanical structures, electric appliance, and communications and transportation equipment also utilize the spring.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spring measurement system is used to test the characteristic parameters of the spring. The spring measurement system includes a loading component 2, a supporting base 6 wherein the loading component 2 is connected to the computer system 16 via a signal wire 18. During the test procedure of the spring measurement system, the force from the loading component 2 cannot precisely concentrate on the spring 4 for extending or compressing the spring 4 because an external force is not exerted on the spring 4 to bind the surroundings of the spring. Such the situation makes the characteristic parameters measured by the computer system 16 quite different from these parameters while the spring 4 is installed in the mechanical structure so that the characteristic parameters of the spring 4 cannot be acquired.
Consequently, there is a need to design a novel fixture device to solve the aforementioned problems of the conventional spring measurement system for the reliability testing and life span testing procedures.